milo's cooking time
by tasyatazzu
Summary: mu and shaka leave milo and camus a countless things to do. not yaoi. a oneshot.


**Disclaimer : **I dont't own Saint Seiya. It belongs to Masami Kurumada.

* * *

It was 6 am in the morning. The sky was dark, and the air was so cold. The rain has fallen down endlessly since yesterday, made everything worst. Camus walked silently, approaching his best friend's bedroom. He opened it and found him, his best friend, still asleep with an open mouth.

"Milo. Milo," whispered Camus.

"Ngg,,"

"Wake up. It's your turn to make breakfast for us. Kanon and Aphro has already been waiting for you in the kitchen. Wake up," he whispered again. Milo opened his eyes slowly, and lazily got up. He sat on his bed, tried to understand everything Camus had said.

"Ngg, if I wasn't wrong, it is Mu's turn to make breakfast, right?" he said, still half asleep. Camus nodded, agree.

"Yeah, you're right. It is Mu's turn. But, Shaka suddenly dragged him away and he left this message," said Camus, put a piece of paper into Milo's lap. Milo took it, and read it.

Everyone,

Athena need my help, so Shaka and I'll leave Sanctuary for a week. Aphro, I hope you didn't do anything stupid. Aiolia and Aiolos, Kanon and Saga, stop fighting and shouting to each other while we're away. Camus, make sure anything's alright, turns those brothers into coffin as you pleased if they start to shout and fight and annoy you. You have my permission to freeze anyone as well. And Milo, I hope you don't mind, please replace my turn on doing house chores. I'll replace yours when I come back. And remember, Aphro hates late breakfast and Kanon and Saga didn't want to eat the same food. Thanks for your help. See you guys next week.

Mu

Milo had to read it for a couple times before he could understand the letter. Camus stared at him, waited for his reaction.

"So, it means," he said after fifteen minutes, "That I am the one who has to serve you guys for a whole weeks?"

"Yeah, sounds like that. After all, Mu mentions something about replacing his turn," answered Camus.

"But his turns, he does a lot of things! He washes and sweeps and mops and cooks and cleans and repairs, and he does those freakin shopping things! Can you imagine me walking on the street, carrying stupid brown paper bag with lots of cabbage and bread on it?" asked Milo desperately.

"Well, honestly, I can't. But this is an order after all. It is Athena who need their help, not others," answered Camus lightly and coldly. Suddenly the door opened, make those two surprised. Aphro is standing there, carrying rose, panting. Then, he looked at Milo furiously.

"YOU, STUPID INSECT!! HOW MUCH TIME DO YOU NEED TO WAKE UP? ITS ALMOST SEVEN AND I HAVEN'T EATEN ANYTHING SINCE I WOKE UP AT SIX! DO YOU PLAN TO RUIN MY BEAUTY??" he shouted angrily, pointed to Milo with the rose. Camus and Milo have to close their ears so they aren't hurt.

"DON'T CALLED ME INSECT, YOU STUPID NARCIST!! SCORPION IS FAR MORE BEAUTIFUL THAN THOSE SIX-LEGGED FLYING THINGS!!"

"SHUT UP! NOW GET UP AND MAKE BREAKFAST FOR US! YOU STUPID SCORPION!" shouted Aphrodite as he turned and walked noisily to the dining room. Milo hissed.

"Camus, you'd better watch that stupid rose-breeders mouth, or else I'll smack his face," said Milo. Then, he moved to the edge of his bed and stood up. He went to the bathroom and took a fast shower, then got changed into a white t-shirt and dark blue jeans. He walked to the door, opened it harshly. "Cmon Camus, I need to feed those people as fast as I can. Otherwise they'll kill me," he said to Camus who remained silent besides his bed. Camus sighed heavily and walked towards Milo.

"I DON'T WANT TO EAT THAT EGG! I DON'T WANT TO EAT ANYTHING HE EATS!!!" shouted Kanon to Milo while pointed to his twins.

"AND I DON'T WANT TO EAT THESE SOUP! I HATE CARROTS, MILO! WHERE IS MY RICH-COLLAGEN SOUP?" shouted Aphrodite in front of the stove.

"SHUT UP YOU BRATS! YOU SHOULD HAVE THANKED ME FOR THOSE FOOD! NOW EAT!" ordered Milo while sliced tuna fillet. Aiolia and Aiolos requested some deep fried tuna for their breakfast.

"I AM OLDER THAN YOU! WHY DO YOU GRANT AIOLIA AND AIOLOS'S REQUEST, AND NOT MINE? NOW OBEY ME!" screamed Kanon to Milo's ear. Milo had to shut his ears.

"AND SO AM I! NOW CHANGE OUR BREAKFAST MENU!" shouted Aphro again. Milo opened his mouth, ready for shouting other sentences, when suddenly he shivered. A piece of snowflakes fell down from nowhere. Three of them felt something strange filled the air.

"Kanon, Aphrodite, anymore complained and I'll freeze both of you," warned Camus from kitchen door. His eyes stared at them dangerously. Kanon and Aphro gulped. Milo shut his mouth and continue sliced tuna meat.

"But, Camus, my collagen soup."

"And Saga's breakfast."

"Eat everything he has made for you. Now stop disturbing him, or else," threatened Camus. Kanon and Aphro realized that there's no chance they would win against the ice-hearted Aquarius Saint. They walked passed him with fear, and ran as fast as they could when they passed him safely. Camus sighed and looked at Milo who smiled widely.

"Thanks Camus! If you weren't here, I might throw these knives to them, or used my Scarlet Needle," said Milo cheerfully, covered the sliced tuna with bread crumbs. Camus raised his shoulder and rolled his eyes.

"Why did Mu leave those annoying guys to me?" he said while approaching Milo. He stood besides him, took a glass and poured some water into it.

"Mu trusts you. That's why," said Milo, now frying. He hummed a cheerful tune. "Besides, no one dare to pick a fight against you."

"You dare, and Hyoga too," replied Camus. His expression turned into something different when he said his student name.

"Well, Hyoga and I can't be counted as one of those annoying people, after all. We are different. Hey, bring me that plate over there. Seems like these tunas are done."

Camus followed Milo's order and gave the plate to him. Milo put the brown-colored tuna and turn off the stove. Then, he walked to the dining room, followed by Camus.

"Here you go," said Milo happily to Aiolia and Aiolos while put the plate of tunas on the table.

"Whew, smells good," said Aiolia, sniffed the tunas.

"I like your deep fried tuna. It's great!" praised Aiolos, pick a plate and handed it to his brother. They started to eat their tunas and enjoy it while other saints had finished their breakfast.

"Milo, you're great! I wonder what the secret of that fried noodles is," said Shura.

"And those scrambled eggs! It's just, perfect," said Saga.

"And those carrot soup. I can't imagine those nasty and dirty things would turned into something delicious," said Aldebaran. Milo's face turned red.

"Don't praise him too much," said Camus. He smiled.

"Hah, shut up!" snapped Milo, followed by a burst of laugh from others. They started a light conversation after laughing, and the atmosphere there became more cheerful. The sunshines peeked from heavy thick clouds, means the rain would soon be over . But, there are two people, completely stuck in despair.

"My collagen soup," sobbed Aphrodite. Besides him, carrying a plate of scrambled egg, Kanon stood silence, breathed heavily.

"I don't want to eat anything he eats."

* * *

A/N : Heiho! This is my first english fic! Hope you guys enjoy it. It supposed to be Milo's birthday fics, but it took longer than I expected.

I hope you left a review, please..

I'm not quite sure if this a one shot or not.

Thanks for reading it!

And, thanks to my english teacher, for helping me.

**tazzualdehid**


End file.
